


An angel on my shoulder

by blueraven06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firefighter Dean Winchester, Guardian Angel Anna Milton, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven06/pseuds/blueraven06
Summary: Castiel is an guardian angel. His first charge is a human named Dean Winchester. Everything is going perfectly fine until Castiel accidently reveal himself to Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Supernatural Trope Celebration 2020, The Destiel Self-Rec Favs Collection





	An angel on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and finally wrote it!!!
> 
> Thank you to verobatto for illustrating the fic: https://verobatto-angelxhunter.tumblr.com/ (Go check out her amazing work!)
> 
> And thank you to my amazing beta kittimau for helping on this!!!

In Guardian Angel office number 54, every angel was working to keep their human charge on the path that heaven chose for them. Every angel, except one. This angel, Castiel, is looking in disbelief at the screen in front of him. On the screen are two humans, a man, and a woman.

“I am sorry, I can’t do that,” the man, Dean, says before going back to his home.

“Are you kidding me,” Castiel says as he went on earth.

-26 years ago:

Heaven ran without a hitch; everything had a predetermined place. On the first floor, angels welcomed new souls. On the second floor, the archangels and high-ranked angel made sure that everything was working well. The third was for new angels and teaching them what being an angel comprised. On the fourth floor lived the soldiers. They reserved the fifth and seventh floors for cupids and guardian angels. And finally, the eight floors to the last one rested the dead souls in their versions of heaven.

Castiel, having finished his training to become a guardian angel, had finally arrived on the sixth floor. He followed and focused on the other angel, Hannah, showing him the office.

Around them, other guardian angels were at their desks and looking at huge blue screens, which floated in front of them. The office was huge, and every surface within it stark white except for those blue screens. With all the tables separated, it was rare for the angels to communicate.

Through the screens, angels watched whatever their human charges were doing. Castiel’s desk was in the back of the room. The moment he saw the plaque with his name on it, Castiel almost jumped with excitement. He had passed his entire life on the third floor studying to become a guardian angel. For him, arriving here felt like a dream.

“Here you go, Castiel,” Hannah said as she handed him a file. “Because it’s your first time here, you won’t have several files at the same time.”

Castiel nodded as he grabbed the file with the name Dean Winchester written in bold letters. When Hannah left him, he sat down and opened the file. As he read it, a blue screen appeared in front of him. And on it, the new guardian angel saw a blonde woman with a baby in her hands. A newborn Dean Winchester. Castiel had done it, he was a guardian angel, and he was about to meet his very first charge.

* * *

Castiel looked at Dean’s first four years with a smile on his face. Everything went according to the plan for him and his family. Dean was full of energy and never passed up a chance to hug someone. When he was four years old, his little brother, Sam, came along. Even if the four-year-old knew nothing about taking care of a kid, Dean did anything to make his little brother happy. However, it didn’t last. 

On the day Sam turned six months old, the brothers’ mother, Mary, passed away. In the middle of the night, a fire started, and she got caught in one room, unable to get out. Dean had run out of the house, as quickly as possible while carrying his baby brother. Back in his office, Castiel saw another angel getting up, a file in his hands. He knew it was Mary’s guardian angel who had just finished taking care of her. Once a human died, their file was given to the soul department in Heaven or the one in Hell. It was the first time Castiel wished he would do something. And it wasn’t the last. 

But time passed, and Castiel had to make sure everything still went according to plan. During the years that followed, the guardian angel saw the family drift from one town to another, motel to motel, because John couldn’t keep a single job. And every time they arrived somewhere else, Sam and Dean changed schools. Castiel did not intervene once as everything was going well. Until Dean arrived in High School. 

Tired of changing towns and schools non-stop, Dean stopped studying. This was not a part of the plan. Dean needed to study to become a firefighter. Castiel had to go to earth to arrange that. 

It was the first time he walked on earth, and he found everything around him fascinating. Before, he only saw the birds, cars, and humans on the screens. Once he was back in heaven, he only desired one thing: going back to earth as soon as possible. The next few years went smoothly. Castiel traveled to earth only a few times. Everything was going according to the plan, again. As it should.

* * *

Dean graduated and became a firefighter. After a discussion between Dean and Sam, Castiel learned that the last thing Dean wanted was for other kids to lose their parents in a fire like him. He didn’t want anyone to go through what he went through as a child. 

Dean was on a mission. A building was on fire, and a family was stuck on the fourth floor. Castiel watched him reach the fourth floor when a red button lit up on his desk. This button only did so when the human charge was in danger. Castiel looked closer at the screen. A piece from the ceiling dangled precariously, ready to fall on Dean. 

The angel immediately teleported himself into the building and pushed him out of the way. Relieved that he saved Dean, Castiel prepared to go back to heaven. But before he could, he saw Dean staring at him, terrified. Castiel, in his hurry to rescue Dean, had forgotten to turn himself invisible. 

Castiel teleported back to heaven, sat at his desk, and put his head in his hands with a sigh. He hoped that Dean would believe it was a hallucination. If the angel had looked at the screen on his desk, he would have seen that one of his feathers had fallen in the building, right in front of Dean. He would have seen Dean pick up the feather before going back to his job. But he didn’t see any of it. So Castiel just went back to work, thinking everything would be okay.

* * *

Dean lived on the fourth floor of a building in the center of Lawrence, Kansas.

The moment Dean got home, Castiel realized something was wrong. Dean wasn’t acting like his normal self. He didn’t look around, sighing as he closed the door. He didn’t cook dinner right away, as usual. Instead, he just sat down at his table. 

At first, nothing happened. Dean stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. After a moment, he got out the feather he had picked during his mission. Castiel was normally calm, like every other angel. But when he saw the feather, _his_ feather, Castiel panicked. There were some cases where humans saw angels. But none where they had _proof_ of angels’ existence. If anybody heard about it, Castiel would be doomed. He would fall. 

After what seemed an eternity for Castiel, Dean stood up and put the feather on his desk before moving toward his kitchen. Castiel calmed down at the sight of Dean going back to his routine.

* * *

It had been three days since the incident, and so far, and everything was going great for Castiel. No angel or human had heard about it. Until Dean entered the firehouse’s dining-room with Ash and Charlie.

“Did one of you see something weird during our last mission?” asked Dean, while the three of them sat down.

“What do you mean by weird?” said Charlie.

Dean didn’t have time to answer as the fire alarm rang and water splashed everyone in the dining-room. Castiel stood next to the fire alarm switch, looking at the scene in front of him. He couldn’t let Dean talk about what he saw. Even if that required making everyone panic. 

Dean ran toward the switch to turn the fire alarm off. Castiel should have moved or, even better, go back to heaven. Even if he was invisible, Dean could touch him. Instead, he watched the firefighter battle to stop the flow of water.

“Is everyone all right?” Dean asked.

Cas stared at the man in front of him. He’d never seen Dean so close. The first time he was on earth, he didn’t run into Dean, and the second time he was too occupied saving Dean’s life. 

Dean had deep-green eyes, small freckles covering his face, and a little stubble along his cheeks and jaw. Castiel noticed that Dean was a bit taller than him. He was gorgeous. 

Once out of his trance, Castiel dried himself and returned to heaven. Back at his desk, the angel looked at his screen. The firefighters were confused about why the fire alarm went on with no fire. At least Castiel had distracted Dean. Unfortunately for Castiel, this was only the beginning.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Dean tried repeatedly to talk about what happened to him. Castiel became more and more stressed, and Dean was on the verge of calling an exorcist. When Castiel came back from the earth for the eleventh time, another guardian angel was waiting for him next to his desk. _Are they aware of what’s going on?_ Castiel thought.

“Hello Castiel, my name is Anna. My charge is Lisa.” Lisa. Heaven had planned for her and Dean to get married. “There were supposed to meet today. What happened?” With all the time he had to go on earth, Castiel hadn’t realized that some things didn’t go as planned.

“I had a small problem with Dean. Only a setback. Don’t worry, I will fix this.” He had to find a solution, and quickly. As Anna went back to her desk, Castiel took Dean’s file and opened it. He read the way Dean and Lisa were supposed to meet, and an idea arose in his mind. He ran to talk to Anna.

“Anna, does Lisa still have her appointment on Saturday?” 

“Yes, why?” 

Perfect. _Let’s just hope it works_ , Castiel thought.

* * *

Castiel’s plan was risky, and to Anna, it sounded ridiculous. But it was all they had. Castiel would get Dean out of his house. When that was done, Lisa would get back home from an appointment. And they would meet and everything would be normal and Castiel wouldn’t have to go back on earth every single day. 

Anna was still grumbling about how the plan sounded to have gotten out of a stupid romantic comedy when Castiel went to Dean’s apartment. Once there, he had to agree with Anna, it was ridiculous. There he was, invisible, and ready to scare a human. It wasn’t at all what he imagined his life as a guardian angel would be like. However, he had to do it. 

Dean sat in his living room reading a book when light bubbles flashed. Seeing them, Dean stood up, his book fell on the ground, and he ran. But instead of going toward the door, he opened his desk drawer and grabbed his gun. _Why isn’t he getting out?_ Castiel thought, surprised.

“Show yourself!” Dean shouted. Maybe that wasn’t a terrible idea. The situation was already fucked-up. So, Castiel did exactly what Dean told him to. He showed himself. It took him fifteen minutes to convince Dean not to shoot since it wouldn’t hurt him, but the noise would attract attention. And also that he needed his help. Even if Dean had put his weapon down, he was still looking at Castiel, warily.

“You want me to talk to this stranger because Heaven or whatever wants me to marry her?” Dean asked.

“Exactly!”

“And what happens if I say no?” Dean asked.

“Repercussions will happen and heaven will learn about quickly. It will cause me and Anna, the angel in charge of Lisa, to fall .” For a few seconds, Dean glared at Castiel, not saying a word.

“I can always try, then,” mumbled Dean.

At those words, Castiel felt relieved. It wasn’t the best situation he could hope for, but it was a start.

* * *

Castiel and Anna were looking at the screen on Castiel’s desk when Dean met Lisa for the first time.

“I can’t believe your stupid idea worked,” Anna said. Castiel smirked. With Dean pulling his gun instead of running out of his house, he didn’t believe it either. But it did. And Castiel would not fall.

* * *

“Castiel? Guardian angel? I need to talk to you. Please?” Castiel heard.

_Is Dean calling me? Why is he doing that?_ Castiel thought. On his screen, Dean was waving in different directions and saying his name again and again. _This is a terrible idea_ , he thought before teleporting to Dean’s apartment. 

“What do you want?” Castiel asked, startling Dean.

“Don’t scare me like that !” shouted Dean.

“What do you want?” repeated Castiel.

“Something is bugging me. How did you know I didn’t meet Lisa?”

“We guardians angels can see what our charges are doing.” Hearing this, Dean stared at Castiel.

“Every single thing we are doing?” asked Dean. Castiel nodded.

“And now I regret asking. This is creepy.” Dean remembered all the embarrassing things he did will being on his own and laughed nervously.

“Now that I answered your question, please call me only if there is an emergency,” said Castiel, not leaving any time for Dean to answer as he went back to heaven.

After Castiel told Dean to only call him if there was an emergency, Dean found another way to make the angel come to earth. He’d figured out that Castiel had to make sure he didn’t die before whatever date heaven had planned for his death. This past month Dean had almost died 12 times. One of those times, Castiel was tempted not to intervene.

But he knew he had to. And it wasn’t just about following heaven’s plan anymore. Castiel would never admit, but with every small talk he had with Dean, he was getting fonder of the human. 

He had learned many things about Dean over the past 12 months. 

Things he couldn’t learn by looking at Dean’s life. How Dean felt obliged to take care of his little brother when he was growing up.

After one particular day, Dean stopped calling Castiel. As always, Dean had run toward his bay window and Castiel caught him right before Dean went through it.

“Hi, Cas! Can I ask you some questions?” Castiel rolled his eyes and nodded. It was useless to say no and go back to heaven. Dean would try to jump out of his bay window again, only to ask his question.

As Dean talked, he headed towards his oven. Dean took a pie out of it. “By the way, I cooked an apple pie. Do you want to take some?” Dean asked.

“Dean, I do not need to eat,” Castiel answered, surprised. Why would Dean call him for a pie?

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Dean looked at his freshly baked pie with disappointment.

“I can still take a piece,” Castiel hastened to say. 

Dean chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Pie may be the best food you can find, but I will not die if you don’t taste it. Plus, it’s more pie for me.” Dean laughed. “Don’t you get bored sometimes?”

“What?” Castiel asked.

“You sit all day in your office, looking at every single one of my moves. Don’t you get bored? My life isn’t that interesting.”

“Since you try to jump through your window to make me come, I wouldn’t call my job boring.”

“Touché.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, I can’t stay.” Castiel sighed. He didn’t want to go. Every time Castiel wished he could stay a bit longer. But it was impossible.

“Wait! I’m sorry that I keep bothering you like this. I won’t call you anymore,” Dean said. Once he was back in heaven, Castiel regretted that he didn’t protest.

  
  


-Back to present

After a month of knowing Dean, Lisa finally asks him on a date. For some reason, Castiel isn’t as excited as expected. After almost destroying heaven’s plan more than once, this is a victory. But it doesn’t feel like one. The moment Lisa leans to kiss Dean, Castiel only wants to stop the kiss from happening. And to his surprise, it doesn’t.

“I am sorry, I can’t do that,” Dean says before going back home.

“Are you kidding me?” Castiel says before going on earth.

* * *

When Dean gets back to his apartment, the sight of a furious Castiel welcomes him.

“Why did you do this?” says Castiel. Dean doesn’t answer. “Why did you run away? Lisa was trying to kiss you!” 

“That’s the problem,” Dean replies. Right now Castiel is terrifying. And he doesn’t want to make furious a creature capable of smiting him before he has the time to utter a word. “I don’t love her. She is a pleasant person, and she is funny but being with her romantically feels forced.” Castiel calms when he hears Dean’s statement.

“Dean, I...” Castiel starts, but he can’t finish. Dean is right. None of the humans have a choice. _But there has to be an excellent reason for that. Right?_ Castiel thought.

“Plus, if we had kissed, how many angels would be watching?” Castiel chuckles at Dean’s remark. 

Suddenly, Castiel hears Anna calling for him. “Castiel, whatever you are doing, come back to heaven. Michael wants to see us.”

“I have to go,” Castiel tells Dean. Before he can do anything, Dean grabs his wrist.

“Be careful. Please.” Dean seems genuinely concerned. But why? Castiel nods, looking at the hand holding his wrist and Dean lets him go.

* * *

Anna and Castiel are waiting for Michael in his office. No one told them why they are here. Castiel hopes that they aren’t here because of what happened between Dean and Lisa. When Michael enters his office, suddenly Anna and Castiel stand up. Michael quickly glances at the two guardians angels. He sits at his desk and stares at Anna and Castiel for what feels like an eternity.

“I heard about the delays in Dean’s and Lisa’s relationship. Care to explain?”

Castiel turns his head and looks at Anna. She isn’t the one who fucked up. She isn’t even aware of the fact that Dean knows about Castiel’s existence. She doesn’t deserve to be in Michael’s office.

“It seems that Dean is reluctant to be in a relationship with Lisa,” answers Castiel.

“Reluctant? Is there a particular reason?” Michael asked.

“No, sir. I am sorry.”

“Castiel… I am giving you and Anna one last chance. You have one week to fix this. If you don’t, you will no longer work as a guardian angel. Am I clear?”

“Very clear, sir,” Anna and Castiel say at the same time.

* * *

Anna and Castiel are sitting in their respective seats. Anna is at her desk looking at Lisa’s attempts to recontact Dean. On his side, Castiel is watching Dean working at the firehouse.

Anna looks at Castiel and mouths, “I want to murder someone…”.

Castiel giggles. He didn’t have the impression to be a guardian angel anymore.

* * *

At this point, Castiel has run out of ideas. He should try talking to Dean again. He waits until Dean goes back to his home to talk to him.

The first thing Dean asks when he arrives is, “It’s about Lisa, isn’t it?” 

Castiel nods. “Michael, my boss, heard about what happened and gave me and Anna one week to bring you two together.” 

“You want me to go see Lisa? Wait, who’s Anna again?” Dean asks. 

“Castiel, what the hell were you thinking?” shouts Anna as she storms into Dean’s apartment.

“Speak of the devil. Dean, this is Anna.”

Anna shouts at Castiel about how many rules he broke. Castiel tries to make her understand what he did, while Dean is looking at them, not knowing what to do. When Anna pushes Castiel, Dean takes his desk lamp and hits Anna on the head. The lamp breaks. Anna turned her head and glares at Dean who is still holding the broken lamp.

“You little shit. You think you can just...” Anna starts. 

“Anna! Stop! Let me explain, will you?” Castiel stops Anna before she can do anything.

“You better have an excellent explanation.” Anna answers. 

After making sure that Dean will not hit Anna again or that Anna isn’t going to rip Dean’s head off, Castiel tells Anna what happened. In the end, Anna is staring at the floor, thinking.

“Dammit. It’s worse than I thought.” Anna says. 

“I will fix this. I am going back to see Lisa.” Dean sighs. Castiel and Anna turn their heads toward him.

“Are you sure about that?” Castiel asks. If he says yes, he and Anna won’t have any problem with Michael. But deep down, he hopes Dean will say no.

“Do we have any other options?”

“No.” They don’t. 

“Then I will do it,” Dean says. 

* * *

Castiel and Anna are back in their office. Michael congratulates them on their job. Castiel spent a few months trying to fix this, but now as he is watching Dean reunite with Lisa, he can’t stop imagining himself in Lisa’s place. Or hoping that Dean will call him again. Sometimes he even wonders if Dean thinks about talking to him again. Three more weeks passed like this. Until every single screen in their office turned off. The guardians angels, unable to do their jobs, were trying to reboot their screens, without success. 

Looking around, Castiel realizes Anna is not in the office. Castiel discretely leaves the room, looking for her. After a few minutes, he bumps into Anna.

“Do you know what the hell is going on?” asks Castiel. 

Anna looks around. “I found a way to turn off the screens,” Anna mutters. 

“You did what?” 

Anna gestures with a hand, indicating he should lower his voice. “Follow me. I will explain once we are in a safe place.” 

Castiel follows Anna as they try not to look suspicious. At some point, Castiel looks behind him. They are in one of the many corridors of Heaven, but Castiel can’t recognize where. 

“Where are we going?” Castiel asks, but Anna doesn't answer.

They walk for a long time, going through corridors and up the stairs until they arrive on the eighth floor. Anna opens a random door and drags Castiel inside. They enter someone’s unique version of heaven, the heaven of a man named Garth.

“Hello sir, sorry to bother you. We need to stay here for a few minutes.”

“No problem. Do you need anything to drink?” says Garth, who doesn’t seem fazed by the apparition of the two angels.

“No, thank you!” Anna shouts. 

“Why did you turn off the screens?” Castiel almost screams. 

“We can’t watch humans anymore. Without them, we can’t force them to do whatever silly plans Heaven has for them.”

“You turned off every single one??? Not just the one in our office? Are you crazy? Michael will discover what you did and make you fall,” Castiel shouts. Anna beckons him to be quiet again.

“Think about it, humans don’t have any choice. Look at Dean! He looks miserable since they have forced him to date, Lisa.”

Castiel knows Anna is right. But Castiel can’t do this. 

“I know I was mad at you. But after what both of you told me, I couldn’t stop thinking about how we are forcing humans to do things without their knowledge.”

“You realize that if you turn the screens off, we can turn them back on.” Anna stares at Castiel, looking uncomfortable.

“I destroyed what allows us to watch the humans.” It takes Castiel a few seconds to understand what Anna is saying. 

“Great. You will not fall. You will die! We have to find a solution before Michael finds you.”

“No, Castiel. I will see Michael and take full responsibility for what I did.” Anna answers. 

Castiel remembers one discussion he had with Dean.

_“Why do you call me?” asked Castiel._

_“I called you because I wanted to know if…”_

_“No. Why do you keep calling me?” Castiel asked._

_“I enjoy talking to you,” answers Dean_

_That was not what Castiel had expected. He thought Dean only called him because he was curious. Curious about Heaven and how it worked._

_“And it’s nice to not always be alone in this apartment,” he added._

“Anna, wait! I am coming with you,” Castiel says. 

Anna looks at him, eyes wide.

“Is it because of Dean?” Anna asks, this time smirking. “Come on, don’t lie to me. I have seen how both of you look at each other. And Dean wasn’t the only one to look miserable once he started dating Lisa.”

Castiel looks at Anna, astonished. He can’t find anything to say in return. Dean is lonely. And so is Castiel. Anna is right, he doesn’t want to stay in Heaven while Dean is living on Earth. He wants to see Dean again. If he stays here, he will never see Dean, except through a screen. 

Anna opens her mouth, but she doesn’t have the time to tease Castiel more before she and Castiel hear Michael calling them.

“I’m coming with you.” Castiel sighs. 

* * *

Anna and Castiel thank Garth for his hospitality, who doesn’t seem bothered at all about their visit. Castiel and Anna leave Garth’s version of heaven. The moment they step out, they see the angels’ soldiers and Michael waiting for them.

“Come with me,” says Michael. Anna and Castiel look at each other and follow Michael, the soldiers following them. When Anna and Castiel arrive in Michael’s office, two soldiers enter, closing the door behind them. t

“Are the soldiers necessary?” asks Castiel after sitting in one chair in front of Michael’s desk.

“Was it necessary to turn off the screens?” Michael answers. 

This is the second time Anna and Castiel have been in Michael’s office. Except that this time, there will be no second chance.

“You realize what you have done? No guardian angel can work anymore. Are you aware of the consequences? It will be almost impossible to put the humans back on heaven’s plan before we can.” Michael tells them.

Anna and Castiel know the consequences of their actions. Both for heaven and them. Well, the consequences of Anna’s actions.

“I am disappointed in you Castiel. You had such a promising career. Why would do something like this?” 

Castiel doesn’t answer Michael.

“I see.” Michael stops for a moment. “Naomi informed me the council is ready. Follow me.”

The council only gathers only when an urgent situation happens. Which is extremely rare. The council is on the second floor since it’s composed of the archangels and high-ranked angels.

Anna and Castiel have to wait for the council to make their decisions.

But they already know what the decision will be.

“This is stupid. Why are we still waiting?” asks Anna. Castiel sighs. 

A few minutes later, the door of the council’s room opens.

The council room is a huge grey round room. In the center of the room, there is a round table where the archangels and high-ranked angels sat. There are two empty chairs. 

“We have decided what will happen to you. As you may have guessed you will both fall. We can not trust you,” Michael tells them.

“No joke,” murmurs Anna to Castiel. Castiel crushed his foot to make her shut up.

* * *

The process of falling is excruciating. Castiel’s wings burn as he falls. He doesn’t know where he will end up. He doesn’t know where Anna is or where she will end up.

Castiel crashes to the ground in the middle of a forest. After a few minutes, Castiel stands up, stumbling. There are no humans around. It seems that he ended up in the middle of nowhere. His entire body hurts and he can still feel the marks of his burnt wings.

He walks for a while until he can find someone. He does not know how long he walks until he finds a village. There is a man in his forties sitting on a bench.

“Hello? Where are we?” The man eyes him warily. Castiel’s trench coat is covered in dirt, and he has bruises on his face.

“Alpine, Utah.” Dammit. He is far from Lawrence. 

* * *

Dean is sleeping when he hears his doorbell ring multiple times. Dean looks at his clock. It’s 5 am. Who the hell is at his door at 5 am?

He reluctantly pulls himself out of bed. The quicker he can go back to bed, the better. He forgets all of that when he sees Castiel on his doorstep. 

“Dean,” is the only thing Castiel says before he faints. Dean catches Castiel before he hits the ground. Castiel looks exhausted, and his clothes are filthy.

Dean brings Castiel to his bedroom and lays the angel on his bed. Dean looks at Castiel, not knowing what to do. If he recalls his conversations with Castiel, angels heal instantly and don’t need to sleep.

Dean takes Castiel’s trench coat so he can wash him and puts Castiel under the covers. He hopes some rest will help the angel.

After a few minutes, Castiel wakes up. Dean is immediately at his side upon seeing him stirring. 

“Are you fine? What happened? Who hurt you? Why are you in this state if you are an angel?” Dean asks. 

  
  


It takes Castiel a few seconds to respond, startled by the bombardment of so many questions at once. “Can you go slower? Please?”

“Sorry, what happened?”

“I am no angel anymore,” answers Castiel.

Dean stares at Castiel, registering the information. How did he not see that earlier?

“How did it happen?” Deep down Dean tenses at the thought of hearing the answer. It is his fault. There’s no other explanation.

“Dean?” Castiel calls, stopping Dean’s train of thought.

“Do you need anything?” Dean asks, not looking at Castiel.

“Do you have anything to eat and drink?” 

* * *

After Castiel eats, drinks, and showers, he tells Dean what happened in heaven. He presses the point that he needs to find Anna. Castiel hasn’t seen her since he fell from heaven. Which happened a few days ago. However, there is one problem. Castiel has no idea how to find Anna. They have no way to contact each other anymore. And she could have fallen in any country, continent or even in an ocean.

“Can your friend, Charlie help us?” asks Castiel.

“How do you know her?” Castiel stares at Dean, and then it hits Dean - Castiel used to be his guardian angel.

“Sorry, I forget that you know everything about me sometimes.” Dean sighed. “I can call her. Plus, now that you are human you will need a new identity. But we need to find a good excuse.”

Knowing Charlie, she would be over the moon to learn the existence of angels. But they can’t take the risk.

“Are you sure you don’t need to rest longer? You arrived this morning?” asks Dean.

“The sooner we find Anna, the better,” Castiel says. 

Dean and Castiel came up with an excellent story. Anna is Castiel’s lost sister and so on. But it takes Charlie less than thirty minutes to make them tell the truth.

“Fallen angels? You know I love LARPing, but still,” says Charlie.

“I still have one of Castiel’s feathers. I can show you,” answers Dean. When he hears it, Castiel turns his head toward Dean. He hadn’t expected Dean to keep it.

Charlie sees Castiel blushing at the mention of Dean keeping his feather. “Okay, never mind. I will find her, you two lovebirds.” Neither Dean nor Castiel answers her. They stand there, not knowing what to say or do.

“What are you still doing there? Out, out. The genius is working,” Charlie says as she shows the exit to Dean and Castiel.

Once Dean and Castiel are back in Dean’s Impala, or Baby as Dean calls it, Dean chuckles. 

“Well, that was easy. It won’t take long for Charlie to find Anna.” Dean starts his car.

After a few minutes, Castiel sighs. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asks. 

“Yes. It’s just, it’s slow,” Castiel answers. 

Dean gasps with mock horror. “First of all, we humans don’t have wings. And second of all, no one insults Baby.”

Castiel is going to say he knows how much Dean loves his car. How he’s seen Dean talking to his car, sometimes when he’s alone. Not even Sam knew that. But Dean’s phone rings before Castiel has the time to say anything.

“Dammit, Lisa,” says Dean. “Hey, Lisa! Sorry, I forgot. There was an emergency. No, I am fine. It was a friend. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Have a nice day.” Dean sighs as he ends the call.

“What happened?” asks Castiel.

“I was supposed to go on a date with Lisa. But with all of this, I forgot about it.”

It’s Castiel’s fault. Because of him, Dean can’t spend time with Lisa.

“Don’t worry, not your fault,” says Dean like he’s reading Castiel’s mind. But that doesn’t make Castiel feel better. It will be better for Dean if he leaves.

* * *

Once they arrive at Dean’s apartment, Dean insists that Castiel take his bedroom and some of his pajamas. Castiel had insisted that he would be fine with the guest room and that he doesn’t need to take Dean’s pajamas. That night he wonders how Dean could have convinced him to sleep in his bedroom while Dean sleeps in the guest room.

The next morning Dean brings Castiel to a clothing shop so Castiel can finally wear some fresh clothes. Even if Dean finds it adorable that his clothes are slightly too big for Castiel.

Castiel is completely lost with all these clothes around him. Seeing him like this, Dean picks some clothes for Castiel and asks him which ones he wants. And, not knowing what to choose, Castiel says yes to each of them. Except when Dean asks about his trench coat.

“Cas, do you want another coat?”

“No,” answers Castiel.

“Are you sure? This one seems...”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel interrupts. 

Dean doesn’t ask again.

* * *

It’s one thing to have a fallen angel living in your apartment. It is another thing to have a _stressed_ fallen angel living in your apartment. Charlie still hasn’t found Anna and with every second that passes, Castiel is getting more and more sure that she is dead.

“You know to stare at my phone won’t make it ring. I need it anyway.” Dean tells Castiel, who had been standing in front of Dean’s phone for the past fifty minutes. Dean grabs his phone and goes to his bedroom. He has to find a way to occupy Castiel, or both of them will go crazy.

“Cas, can you please put the baked potatoes in the microwave?” Dean asks Castiel who is still in the living room. Once Castiel nods Dean goes back to his bedroom. At least the fallen angel will think about something else.

Back in the living room, Castiel grabs the baked potatoes and puts them in the microwave with two forks for him and Dean. He is going to start the microwave when he realizes, shouldn’t he take the forks out of the microwave? Castiel tries to remember the many times he saw Dean microwave something. After a minute he decides to simply ask Dean. He’s been a human longer than Castiel.

When Castiel arrives in front of Dean’s bedroom, he hears Dean talking to someone on the phone.

“I am glad you understand. I’m sorry, I should have told you earlier. It wouldn’t have worked out, anyway,” says Dean to whoever he is talking to. What is going on? Despite his curiosity, Castiel decides that he should wait for Dean in the living room.

When Dean comes back to the living room, he makes it very clear to not put forks, spoons, or knives in the microwave. During dinner, Dean talks about everything he wants to show to Castiel. But Castiel isn’t listening. Instead, he is thinking about how little he can do now he is a human, and wondering why he thought to fall was a good idea. He would be more useful to Dean if he were still an angel.

Castiel’s worries don’t go away as the day pass. However, Dean insists on showing him as many movies that he considers classics as he can, making Castiel feel a bit better. Even if he watches Dean more than the actual movies. He’s already seen them. Multiple times. Castiel used to be Dean’s guardian angel after all.

After three days of Castiel and Dean living together Dean’s phone rings in the middle of breakfast. Castiel is the first to stand up, grabbing the phone before Dean has the time to do anything.

“Hello?” asks Castiel.

“Oh hey, Castiel! I found Anna.”

* * *

Anna is in a hospital. While Castiel fell in a forest, Anna went through a roof. And two floors. Thankfully for her, even if falling was painful, there was almost no risk for you to die because of it. She has some severe injuries but at least she is alive. 

During the phone call, Charlie informs Castiel that he is now officially Castiel Novak, born in Pontiac, Illinois. The moment Anna sees Castiel and Dean entering her room she smiles and tries to get out of her bed.

“Anna, you need to rest,” says Castiel as he tries to make Anna lie down in her bed again.

“Let me at least hug you. I thought I would never see you again.” Anna hugs Castiel as hard as she can with her injuries. Castiel pats Anna’s back in an attempt of returning her a hug. Seeing this Dean, chuckles. He will teach Castiel how to give proper hugs.

“Is that Dean Winchester?” Anna says as she goes toward Dean. “I am happy Castiel found you. He wouldn’t stop speaking about you in Heaven.” Anna laughs. 

“How long are you staying here?” asks Castiel.

“One week.” Anna sighs. “The doctors say I am still too weak.”

After that Castiel and Dean tell Anna how they found her and how Charlie will make her a new identity so she can live a normal life among humans. Dean even suggests finding her an apartment and a job. But Anna refuses. She wants to discover the world. She promises Castiel to visit him as much as she can. 

* * *

Back at Dean’s apartment, Castiel decides to stay there until Anna leaves the hospital. After that, he will leave Dean alone. Castiel turns his head and watches Dean listening to music and singing while cooking. He doesn’t want to leave. But he doesn’t want to be a burden on Dean, either. 

The next days pass slowly for Castiel. Every time Dean goes to work, Castiel stays in the apartment worrying that something bad will happen. He isn’t looking after Dean anymore and can’t save him if he is in danger.

The day Anna gets out of the hospital, Castiel and Dean come to tell her goodbye. Anna seems pleased with herself. Anna gives them one last hug before walking away. And Castiel and Dean go back to the Impala.

During the ride back to Dean’s apartment, Castiel is lost in his thoughts. Dean tries a few times to start a conversation but Castiel only answers with a yes or no before staring again at the window.

They don’t talk much either when they arrive in the apartment. Or before going to bed, like they usually do. 

Castiel decides to wait thirty minutes in bed before leaving the apartment. After those thirty minutes pass, Castiel gets out of the bed, dresses, and grabs a backpack that Dean bought for him a few days ago. Inside the backpack is Castiel’s few possessions.

Castiel only has time to take a few steps before the light is turned on in the living room.

“Castiel, what are you doing?” He hears behind him. Dean is looking at him, confused. “Are you leaving? Why?”

Castiel looks around trying to find how to answer this question.

“I don’t want to bother you anymore,” he answers. 

“Bother me? Castiel, I enjoy having you here,” says Dean as he slowly approaches Castiel.

“I’m useless. And because of me, you spend less time with Lisa and you...” But before Castiel has the time to finish his sentence, Dean pulls him in for a kiss. Castiel freezes, processing what’s happening. Dean is kissing him. But why? Reluctantly, Castiel stops the kiss.

“Why… Why did you kiss me? What about Lisa?” Castiel asks. 

“Castiel, I called her a bit after you came back and broke up with her. I wasn’t in love with her.”

Oh. So that’s what the phone call was about. That’s also why Dean isn’t seeing Lisa anymore.

“I care about Castiel. More than you think,” Dean says. 

Castiel stares at Dean, hoping that he is understanding well what Dean means. 

“I love you, Castiel,” Dean says after a few seconds of silence.

Castiel smiles as he sees Dean fidgeting, and he pulls him in for another kiss.

Castiel’s backpack falls to the floor. Castiel is where he is meant to be, right next to Dean.


End file.
